Stolen Bride
by wind scarlett
Summary: Trapped in his old human body, Sephiroth had no choice but to obey Prof. Hojo's requests, taking Tifa with him to have child together. M for mature contents, foul words, and lemony scenes. Sephiroth/Tifa
1. Stolen Bride

**Note**: I've been one of Sephiroth obsessive fans since watch his action in _Sephiroth the World's Enemy (Machinima). _This is piece of my obsession toward Sephiroth. Flame is accepted if you feel offended, by the way. Well, happy reading~! ^^

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix

**Stolen Bride**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

The room was as silent as death when both Sephiroth and Prof. Hojo were staring each other in certain level of misunderstanding. What the old man had told him probably one of the biggest lies on earth since the discovery of Charles Darwin's hypothesis for the origin and continuation of life, yet Sephiroth had no choice but believed in him. He had to. Even the headpiece of Jenova told him so.

"There's no way you can give me that order, old man." Sephiroth spoke coldly, placing his feet on the large dining table. His eyes were filled with hatred when he continued. "Even though you're my very own father."

"Of course I can, son." Prof. Hojo replied without fear. The one thing he feared most was the failure of his inventions, which only happened nearly 27 years ago. His insane son couldn't dominate him, scared him like what he had done so far with the rest of earth population. "Besides, it has nothing to do with your god complex syndrome and narcissistic behavior."

"What are you trying to pull…"

"Let aside your sadistic tendencies anyway." Prof Hojo told his son, completely ignoring the killing aura around Sephiroth. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

"There's no fucking way those lowlife creatures could mate with me… I'd prefer mutilate them with…"

"… I learn that you fancy beautiful young blonde-haired woman with big sword for years. I assume young woman like her would be perfectly fit to be ideal mother."

"That young blonde you mentioned is MAN." Sephiroth pressed his tone. His face was blushing with uncertain feelings. "The only thing fits with him IS slowly and painful death for interrupting my holy, graceful plans."

"Well, we could arrange some new details if you interested in man…"

"One more word and I don't care what you could have done with my real body. I'll slay you for sure."

"You are in your real body now, son." Prof Hojo said calmly. "I have resurrected the whole body and all functions, and drawn your wondering soul into it."

Sephiroth closed his eyes in desperation.

"This blonde man…" the old man continued. "Who will be in motherly side anyway?"

"I'll kill you and I meant it."

There was a long silence as Sephiroth unsheathed his long katana and put it on Prof. Hojo's neck. His eyes were as cruel as always, filled with hatred and insanity.

"Pretty girl with girlish clothes?" Prof. Hojo tried to get rid the katana from his neck. Fuck, he was bleeding. "She was once your love interest, if I'm not mistaken."

"I have no love interest in my life." Sephiroth glared at him. "I've killed her long ago."

"Oh? I see…"

Sephiroth moved his katana closer, slicing of Prof. Hojo's neck deeper. He gave a mocking smile. "I would love to send Aerith my regards, mind telling her?"

"How about the healthy guide girl with black hair and big… big eyes?" Prof Hojo recalled Sephiroth's mission in Nibelheim. Shit, he almost spurred his image by saying big tits. How could he think that way in critical situation like this?

Sephiroth smirked when he heard that. "You are pervert, old man."

"Like father like son." Prof Hojo laughed in high chirping voice like mad scientist would always do in such scientific movies. "I'm sure you like her."

"Like hell."

"Well, if you want me to return you to your earlier state and resurrect Jenova, that's the only way." Prof. Hojo said. "There's no use of threatening me that way, son. Whatever your response, you are still in benefits."

Sephiroth finally released his father. He huffed heavily, controlling his urge of killing Prof. Hojo. His father forced him to father a child, the next generation of Hojo's lineage. There was no fucking way Prof. Hojo cared with the lineage or family. Devil knew that he was only test subject for his father.

Sephiroth was sure his father lied about that part, but hell, he couldn't give a damn. He was trapped in his old body, which made him no longer powerful and immortal. The very idea made him sick. He could kill Hojo anytime, but there was no guarantee he would be back to his previous state. Darn, fuck that old human trash.

"Fine, I'll do it."

**.**

**.**

It might be the best day in her life. Tifa Lockhart was marrying Cloud Strife, finally. After so many years and many denials, Cloud had managed to kneel and ask her hand to marry her. Tifa had instantly approved, crying with happiness as Cloud had moved closer and kissed her. Oh, dear, she couldn't be happier than that, couldn't she?

They had invited many friends and many not-so-close friends for the wedding. They had prepared the best wedding gowns they could rent. Moreover, nothing could be more special than the one lingered on her beautiful finger. Cloud had bought the finest ring in Midgar, small but lovely. Yes, today would be the best day ever.

Tifa stared at her own reflection in the mirror. A lovely lady dressed in white gazed at her, looking all happy. Within hours, she would be Mrs. Strife, she noticed. _Mrs. Cloud Strife, how melodious it sounds_.

There was knocking on the door. Tifa wanted to open it, but suddenly she felt so worried. There was something not right happening to her, she could feel it. The knock repeated over and over.

"Who is it?" Tifa's voice was trembled with fear. "Is it you, Cloud?"

There was no answer.

"I told you the groom couldn't meet the bride before the wedding, don't you remember?" Tifa kept on talking while looking for her guns. Dammit, she found nothing there. "I suggest you…"

_BRAKKKK!_

The door was opened forcefully. Tifa saw familiar figure who looked at her closely with his sparkling grayish eyes. His long silver hair waved gracefully as wind blew inside. There was something strange in his eyes, fierce and deadly. His handsome face curved a simple smile.

"Long time no see, Tifa Lockhart."

Her blood turned cold in seconds. She wanted to scream, but words stuck in her throat. Damn, damn. Why this thing could possibly happen in her wedding day?

Tifa shivered as Sephiroth stepped forward, coming to her. "Sephiroth? What are you…?"

"You look nice in your wedding gown."

"Oh…" Tifa gulped nervously. "Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth released his rich laugher. "I'm coming to take the bride."

**.**

.

Thanks for reading. Feedbacks are gladly welcomed~!


	2. Stolen Kisses

**Note**: I would love to give thousand kisses for my all of my readers, especially those dearest reviewers. I'm truly happy that you enjoy this story with me, hehehe. Hope you like reading this second chapter! ^^

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix

* * *

><p><strong>Stolen Bride part 2<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tifa Lockhart had worked so hard to gain Cloud Strife's attention during these years. She had been behaving extra nice toward those children in the church, she had pretended that bitchy Aerith had never existed in their lives, and she even had created several fake relationships with Vincent, Cid, and random rich men to make Cloud jealous. Yeah, she had almost lost him in between, but all worked well. In the end, Cloud noticed her feeling for him was much deeper and stronger than sickly teenage affection. They had made good and healthy relationship so far, thanks to Tifa's perseverance and hard work.

"I'm coming to take the bride."

Tifa really wanted to cry that very minute. She couldn't believe she faced that retarded messiah again. That was so unbelievably impossible. Sephiroth had disappeared for—for at least 5 years since he had left poor Kadaj to die and slowly fade into the Lifestream. Why should he stand in front of her and tell her that he wanted to kill her?

"Why me and why now?" Tifa was so extremely panic she didn't think anything and just said what she had in mind. "Why should you have to take me?"

Sephiroth gave her a cold, merciless stare that might be able to shut crying baby less than seconds. Tifa bit her lips hopelessly. "If you really want to kill me, please come… at least tomorrow?"

Sephiroth shrugged his perfectly looking shoulders. "I have no time for playing game."

Tifa really wanted to curse him with many forbidden swearing she knew, but as usual, words couldn't escape from her throat. _Who want to play now? I desperately want to get married, but why you came here and tried to kill me? _

"I don't want to kill you. I said I just want to take you with me." Sephiroth stated calmly, as if he could read her mind. Then, he stepped closer toward Tifa, who was standing nervously that very moment. "You should be crying contentedly for I have chosen you despite so many mere women on earth."

Tifa didn't know what to say. Her mind was simply blank.

_HE HAS CHOSEN WHO DESPITE WHAT?_

Sephiroth smirked, his bright grayish eyes suddenly piercing. He drew himself in so close with her, then placing one of his hands on her shoulders, while another cupping her face. Tifa didn't see that happen, when Sephiroth's lips brushed hers softly. Unlike his eyes, his lips were burning and warm.

_KISS? A REAL KISS? WHO KISS WHAT?_

The taste of his kisses was so irresistible. There was something so wild and a bit uncontrollable when he molded their lips and caressed hers, as if he had never kissed anyone before, but the sensations were so great. She even could feel her heart beating hard, welled by strong desire as he softly bit her bottom lip.

"Ahh…" came out moan from her throat. "Ohh… my…"

Sephiroth could sense that. He held her closely, getting closer and closer while his tongue tried to slide inside her mouth. She let him invaded her mouth, wanted to know what was his tongue would do. As their tongues entwined, he impatiently sucked and licked hers.

It was so brutal yet exciting for Tifa, since Cloud was always tender, nice person who treated her with love and care. Yes, Cloud would treat her like porcelain princess and would never hurt her. _Cloud… I will always love him… I wouldn't replace him with anyone, even when these kisses feel so heavenly good…_

"Stop it!" Tifa struggled to escape, but Sephiroth managed to catch her hands, and pulled her down to the sofa. Tifa was so enraged, so she screamed loudly. "Release me! Do you hear me? Release me!"

Once again, Sephiroth kissed her, this time even much more brutal than ever. Tifa tried her best to avoid his mouth meeting hers, but it was hard to do. Sephiroth was stronger, more powerful, and so dominating. Yet, she didn't stop fighting. She had to.

_SYUUUUT_

Suddenly the door behind them opened. Cloud Strife was smiling widely in his white tuxedo when he caught those two most important people in his life, one was his bride, and the other one was his mortal enemy were kissing passionately.

**.**

**.**

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled as he felt the rush of anger and jealousy consumed him. "What are you doing with my bride?"

Sephiroth pulled himself from Tifa, and turned his head slowly. He smirked at Cloud, who was staring back at him in his broken down mode. "Meeting you at last, Cloud… how long it has been since you demolished my last astral projection?"

"Stop fooling around and answer me! And stop touching _my _Tifa!"

Sephiroth curved a mocking smile, and his hands held Tifa closer to him. He always enjoyed teasing Cloud. Looking at Cloud's desperate expression probably one of his sick hobbies, but he couldn't help it. That moment, holding Cloud's wife-to-be in his arms, Sephiroth didn't want to miss his chance to make Cloud turn berserk, losing himself.

"I can do anything I want, anything." Sephiroth claimed arrogantly. "I can violate _your_ Tifa now and what you can do is helplessly watching us."

"Why you!" Cloud's face was getting redder than before. "What do you actually want from me?"

"I have nothing to do with you now…" Sephiroth replied in flat tone. "However, I have many things to do with _your_ bride."

"GYAAAH!"

Cloud unexpectedly jumped, attacking Sephiroth with his Buster Sword. Amazingly, Sephiroth could notice his movement and prepared to counter his attack. Sephiroth smiled as they faced each other.

"That was ladylike, attacking someone from behind." Sephiroth told him sarcastically. "You're growing coward these years, leave me no choice, but kill you."

"Sephiroth!"

Cloud attacked again and again, but the only thing he could get was swords clashing… and broken things everywhere. Still, the blond-haired man didn't give up and kept on trying.

"You are far too weak."

"Sephiroth!"

Many guests were drawing by the abrupt voices from the bride room. Yet, as soon as they found it was Sephiroth, they cowardly ran for help. Sure, no one wanted to risk their life for being stupid hero.

"How many times I have to tell you, Cloud?" Sephiroth was getting impatient. "You are big nothing now."

Cloud understood that he couldn't released his ultimate attack, afraid of hurting Tifa. Yet he was afraid Sephiroth might do anything to hurt her. That Sephiroth was fucking asshole, he cursed silently. Of course, Cloud couldn't show his not so innocent behavior for the sake of his innocent image.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled at him. "Release Tifa and fight with me!"

Sephiroth held Tifa tighter than before as his response. He whispered softly, yet deadly to her. "Try to run and you'll have his head in our bed."

"Bastard!" Tifa hissed furiously. "You're fucking bastard, Sephiroth."

"You are getting too noisy."

It was the last words Tifa could hear before darkness swallowed her consciousness. Sephiroth had hit her so hard, knocking her out. All was dark in sudden. All was getting dark around her.

.

.

The next time Tifa opened her eyes, she found herself in big, extravagant chamber out of nowhere. The windows in the room were opened widely, but it was too dark outside to see anything. The beautiful young woman wanted to run when she noticed that she wore nothing on her.

She was completely naked.

**.**

**.**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this second chapter~!


	3. Stolen Nights

**Note**: thanks for your sweet response. By the way, never take this story seriously because this one meant to be utterly silly. Once again, if you felt offended, flames are more than welcomed.

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix

* * *

><p><strong>Stolen Bride part 3<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sephiroth drank his wine gracefully, sitting in front of the sparkling blue fire in the fireplace. In less than 2 hours, he had taken over an old castle in the Forgotten City and fantastically had managed to hire—or rather force—a butler and some servants to serve him. The very first thing to father a child was getting a place to live together, even though there was no place better than his astral home in his astral world. Damn, how Sephiroth desperately missed that exquisite, green Mediterranean skull-made castle.

_The wine tastes really good_, Sephiroth noticed that fact grimly. _Wine has never been that great. Is there something special about wine these days? _

Suddenly, the face of his beautiful stolen bride appeared in his mind. Tifa Lockhart, once Cloud's bride, was now _his _woman.

Slowly, Sephiroth touched his lips, feeling the left sensations from his previous kisses with Tifa. He had never kissed anyone before, so actually kissing Tifa was rather new experience for him. Yet, he was more than interested to learn, since the left sensations felt so wonderful. All seemed so damned wonderful.

It had been a long time for him to taste food again, and have real physical contacts with another person. Still, Sephiroth had never considered those basic needs when he was being first-rated soldier in Shinra. To tell the truth, he even didn't care of many things as long as he achieved his goals. Then, why should he think different way now?

_Fuck it_, Sephiroth muttered, destroying the glass with his hands. _Fuck it_.

Why he should care so much about food and lust? Was being trapped in his human body made him possess such delusional mind? Since when had he cared that giddy, silly human gibberish?

All of a sudden, Sephiroth realized that Prof. Hojo must have done something within his body—his senses and sensitivity. That way, Sephiroth extremely sensed the urge of slicing his biological father's neck. That fucking old man should learn to never ever mess with him.

"You are so sick, shameful, corrupted man!" Tifa stormed furiously into the room, covering her body with white silk bed-cover. "What have you done to innocent me when I wasn't—wasn't…"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, staring directly into her eyes. "You are awake already."

"You bet I am!" Tifa's face was red when she spoke to him. She hardly believed what she thought Sephiroth had done to her. "How dare you took my virginity while I was sleeping? You are damned bastard, rotten soul, hope you're getting burn in Afterlife!"

"I always knew that you're this retarded, yet my expectation in you is still high." Sephiroth calmly answered, and with confidence, he walked toward Tifa, picked her in his arms. "Let me show you something."

"Where are you taking me?" Tifa screamed as loud as she could when Sephiroth was carrying her to the previous room. "Let me down!"

"One more word and I'll cut your tongue." Sephiroth stated in cold, flat tone as if it was natural to threat someone that way. Tifa held her breath in instance. He gave another cruel smile. "Good girl."

**.**

**.**

Back in the Tifa's room, where there was no sign of violation or raping, including trail of blood, or whatsoever, Sephiroth led Tifa back. Yet, Tifa didn't care much about the details in her room and still persistently thought that Sephiroth had violated her, somehow. He was probably hadn't moved too much or had been a passive player in bed. God knew what.

"Why are you dragging me here?" Tifa curved her mouth. "Do you want to ravish me again?"

Sephiroth didn't say a word. Instead, he pointed a lovely black dress, neatly placed near the bed. He suddenly dropped her hard in the bed, saying something rather unbelievable to her. "Dark one is always my favorite." Sephiroth said, taking away the silky bed-cover with ease, which had been Tifa's treasure so far. "Wear it now."

"What the hell are you doing?" Tifa screamed from the top of her lungs. She was totally naked in front of that grayish bastard. That was a very shameful experience. If someone could have seen her naked, he should have been Cloud, not that cruel, insane murder Sephiroth. "Give me back my bed-cover!"

"Wear it." Sephiroth repeated his words, his killing intention was shown clearly in his tone. "We'll dine together tonight with mother."

"You'd better kill me!" Tifa screeched angrily. Sephiroth had better killed her than asked her to do his wishes. There's no way she would obey his commands. She would never do anything he wished for, not a chance.

"If you wish to dine naked, I have no choice." Sephiroth stated in flat tone as always. "Flaunting your beautiful body isn't crime, mostly yours is perfect."

"You are so…" Tifa's face was as red as fire. She could never imagine that Sephiroth ever thought that way. Oh, shame on her! Why should she feel flattered by his praise? "You are crazy!"

Sephiroth smirked. Then he realized that was the dinnertime. Grabbing Tifa's hand, Sephiroth asked her to come down stairs. "Come on, there's not much time left. Mother's waiting."

"You are insane, aren't you?" Tifa hissed furiously. "I'm naked!"

"Get dress then." That was all his answer. "Get dress before I change my mind."

Tifa gulped nervously when she reached the dress. Sephiroth was still watching her closely, looking at her with uncertain kind of interest. It took million years to wear that classic, simple black dress which had given by Sephiroth, while he kept staring at her in every process.

"You look nice." He praised her, wrapping around her hip and taking her down stairs. "I couldn't wait to hear mother's response about you."

"You're insane…"

"Saying more impolite words and you'll know the consequences." Sephiroth threw an angelic smile to her. His face looked so innocent while he talked. Then, he lowered his face and whispered softly. "I never take advantage of a sleeping woman. It's just damned boring."

Tifa blushed when she heard that. Didn't know what to say, she bluntly commented. "Well, at least next time fetch me some bras and underwear."

**.**

**.**

In Nibelheim, Cloud Strife kept blaming himself for what had happened to Tifa. Sephiroth must have been killed her, chopping her dead body into pieces. Sephiroth had probably eaten Tifa with tomato sauce and mayonnaise. After losing Aerith long time ago, Cloud had promised to protect everyone he loved. Alas, he couldn't protect his lover, again.

Vincent Valentine, his current vampiric friend came closer and tried to advice him. Vincent was very shocked when he heard Sephiroth was still alive, and had kidnapped Tifa. "Cloud, there's no use of lamenting and staying in misery like this."

"You don't know what I've been through, Vince. This is too much for me, too much, you know? God, I'd better die…"

Vincent gave an assuring smile. He had also felt like hell when he lost Lucretia to Hojo. That was humiliating and so impossible though, remembering how handsome he was. "I've passed so many worse situations I couldn't remember one by one. Yet, there's one thing I must tell you."

Cloud raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Whatever happened to Tifa, whatever happened to you, you must stay calm and sane."

"What do you mean?"

"Only you who could finish Sephiroth, Cloud." Vincent answered blatantly. "This world needs you."

**.**

**.**

The dining room was large and obviously filled by various ornaments from different centuries. Tifa couldn't help staring at Sephiroth, who kept talking to the headpiece of Jenova. He was insane, she thought. How could Sephiroth threat that silly thing better than he treated anyone else? How could he always…

Wait, he was obviously insane.

"Do you have something to say?" came his cold words again.

"All of so many women, why should you kidnap me?"

Sephiroth managed to smile. "You are his woman."

That was the point, Tifa noticed. That crazy, insane man had picked her because of Cloud! He must have somewhat dysfunctional, obsessive minded toward Cloud! Why she had never thought that way before?

"Are you implying that you have sick affection toward Cloud?"

"If seeing his pitiful panic reaction is what you call affection, you might be right." Sephiroth looked directly to her eyes. "I guess this would be the right time for us."

Tifa certainly hated the way Sephiroth stared at her. There was such wild lustful kind of thing in his eyes, making her hardly breathed under her black dress. She knew what was going to happen next. She damned knew it well. Cloud must be damned for holding their first night, saying they could only have sex after married. Shit, look what was happening now between Sephiroth and her.

_Oh, this couldn't possibly happen, right?_

"Your room seems much better."

"I'll do anything for you, Sephiroth!" Tifa nearly screamed, her body trembled. "I'll do all of your biddings. I'll cook for you, I'll clean for you… just mention it, but stop staring at me like that!"

"You're not in position of giving me order."

"I'll do anything, but please release me, I beg you…" Tifa almost cried. Her eyes were all teary. "I beg you, please don't do this to me…"

Still, Sephiroth walked closer to her, smiling all the way. "If there's anything you could help, that would be bearing me a child."

**.**

**.**

Lemony scene or not lemony scene, that's the question. Perhaps I must, but perhaps not.

Thanks for reading, everyone. Any comments are accepted happily~!


	4. Stolen Dreams

**Note**: This chapter is specially written for amazing reviewers from last chapter, and my sister who hates Sephiroth theme song whenever I play it at home. Since I planned to write silly lemony chapters and barbaric words, I changed the rating. Hope you enjoy reading this one! ^^

**Warning**: rape scene

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix

* * *

><p><strong>Stolen Bride part 4<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"If there's anything you could help, that would be bearing a child for me."

Last words from Sephiroth were totally unexpected, strange, and annoying of course. What did he mean by bearing child? He wanted child from her? He really wanted child from her? Was he crazy? Tifa knew she shouldn't have asked the last question. Sephiroth had been crazy for years, and nothing could change him.

_THEN WHY SHOULD SHE BECOME HIS VICTIM? LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!_

"What makes you so afraid? You should be happy for I have chosen you." Sephiroth said proudly, completely ignoring Tifa's pleadings. "Mating with the most perfect Godlike creature like me is lifetime chance."

Tifa stepped back, looking for any weapons she could find in that room. There were many ancient weapons from different centuries like swords, sticks, even cannons completed with cannon balls. What to do anyway, Sephiroth was absolutely strong. Nothing could harm him.

"Please!" Tifa yelled desperately. "Make me your slave, anything!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, moving closer to her. He was similar like predator and its prey, just a lot more handsome and crazy. He slowly opened his dark robe, revealing his perfect abs and upper body. He was right. He was one of God's ultimate creations on earth.

"Come…" he spoke so gentle, giving his hand to Tifa. "I won't hurt you…"

His voice was soft and alluring, perhaps he would never hurt her. Sephiroth might only…

Tifa shook her head. What was she thinking? Sephiroth was made from 66 percent insanity and 34 percent cruelty. There's no way he might be good person!

"Screw you!" Tifa screamed, half-nervous and half-scared. She didn't care what would happen to her, die if she must, but she would die fighting. Tifa ran across the room and took a long sword with her. She barely noticed that sword was Sephiroth beloved Masamune, the long sword that he had possessed for the whole time.

"Don't start something you'll regret later." Sephiroth showed no fear and kept walking toward her. His eyes reflected all, the power and confidence. Tifa was so afraid she couldn't stop shivering. Yet, she wouldn't give up easily.

"Die you, Sephiroth!"

It was amazing that Sephiroth managed to get away from Tifa's desperate attack. Still, the little cut from Masamune left blood on his silky skin. Both Sephiroth and Tifa were shocked seeing that result.

"You are bleeding?" Tifa almost carelessly dropped Masamune from her hands. She saw her chance there. That was it. She had to use it carefully! "Almighty Sephiroth isn't Almighty again, are you? How about releasing me, and I wouldn't talk with anyone about this? I won't even tell Cloud that he could kill you forever and ever, Sephiroth!"

"You're babbling, woman." Sephiroth smirked. His eyes shimmered with wild desire of killing and torturing. Yet, he couldn't do that to _his_ woman. What a frustration, he acknowledged. Yet, killing random people for releasing the tension wasn't his style but Genesis. Damn, why should he remember that cursed lowlife bastard?

"A little cut won't hurt me. Besides, you've no chance to tell anything about me after all."

**.**

**.**

Prof. Hojo stood up, turned on the tape, listened to his favorite song while checked some files in his hands. There were so many files that he currently working on, but the most interesting one was his son's project. His old fingers traced the papers, making sure everything was under his control.

"Sephiroth must have interesting time by now. Untamed innocent could be a very interesting subject."

He shrieked a bit, reading the files carefully. He noticed the former Sephiroth wouldn't have been attracted with women. The former Sephiroth had only affected by Jenova and his messiah madness. He wouldn't have had any interest with women.

That was why Prof. Hojo had changed Sephiroth's gene. It was very risky and dangerous, but he cared nothing but perfection. Sephiroth himself was almost perfect one, but the way he behaved was still out of control, the true insanity and dangerous.

That was imperfect, though.

He held the picture of the late soldier, the first class soldier of Shinra. Young, attractive, strong, and pervert would be the right words to describe the personality of him, ZACK FAIR.

"Hahahahaha…" Prof. Hojo laughed again, thinking how pervert his son could be with the current injection. Why not, having Sephiroth with little bit of perversion was a very great idea. In fact, that was very original and innovative idea of him. "Hahahaha…"

The old professor walked, passing through several big tubes and experiments. He was ready to start another project, _the Project S-2, _the child of the perfect specimen Sephiroth. He couldn't wait until the day came.

**.**

**.**

Tifa climbed the stair with great horror. The only option left was jumping from the crazy height and die within minutes. She preferred die to anything Sephiroth might do to her. She would rather die. Sephiroth was following her behind, half-running. The beautiful raven-haired young woman almost fainted when she realized that Sephiroth was so close with her, catching her with ease.

"I told you before, it's useless." Sephiroth drew Tifa to face him, smirking when she whimpered with fear as he placed her on his shoulder. Tifa fought with all of her power, kicking, punching, pulling Sephiroth's hair, but no avail. Instead, Sephiroth laughed. True, he laughed.

"What a strong soul of fighter," he stated calmly, finally dropping Tifa in the large bed of different room. It was completely dark place. There weren't even windows or anything but large bed. That was completely scary place, similar like torturing room in prison.

"What do you want?" Tifa shouted with the rest power in her small body. Sephiroth laughed in response. Tifa bit her lips, didn't know what to do. She screamed repeatedly when he unbuttoned her dress. "Stop undressing me!"

"Very well." The silver man stepped back, still focusing his eyes on her. Sephiroth took off his pants, removed his shoes, and slowly, very slowly took off his underwear. Tifa couldn't help staring at him, speechless with Sephiroth's amazing body. Everything was so perfect, beautiful yet so manly. Grinning, Sephiroth stared directly into her eyes. "Your turn, now."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tifa turned her face away when he tossed her dress. "Please, don't do this to me! Sephiroth, pleaseee…"

Sephiroth drew closer and kissed her shoulder, whispered beside her ear, "you're so beautiful, more beautiful than I thought…"

"Noooo, please, stop…"

He could feel her shaking when he pressed himself closer to her, licking her neck. His hands slowly moved to her breasts, cupping them. Tifa moaned when Sephiroth turned her body to face him, kissing her lips once more. His kisses were far more sensual than before, demanding her to response toward his touch. Tifa tried her best to resist him, but she barely moved as Sephiroth traced her body with his lips.

"Please, don't do this to me… I love Cloud so much… I couldn't face him if you keep touching me this way. Sephiroth, please… please stop…" Tifa begged him, asking for his sympathy. She was so afraid Sephiroth might do anything he pleased, and she might lose her virginity. That was awful. That was horrible. She hardly imagined that someone would…

"Sephiroth, please… Cloud might…"

"Then, forget about Cloud." Sephiroth ordered her, moving his fingers between her thighs. Tifa screamed when she felt Sephiroth moving against her, fulfilling her with burning sensations. She closed her eyes in despair, trying to release her body from him.

"It hurts…" she sobbed loudly, asking him to stop. Yet, Sephiroth ignored her demand, spinning and pumping inside her. "It really hurts, Sephiroth… please stop…"

Suddenly Tifa tasted his lips again, hot and burning all of her worries. His kisses were so intense, spreading divine sensations all over her body. She hardly felt anything until another sensation came and hit her, the sensation of joy and pleasure. Oh, she hardly believed that her body enjoyed his rough, cruel treatments. She couldn't help screaming, in pleasure of course.

"Sephirothhh…"

Damned, it was unexpectedly pleasurable, his touch, his kisses, and their joining bodies.

"Sephiroth…" she cried, calling his name. "Please stop…"

Sephiroth noticed when Tifa's screams turned to pleasurable moans. He smiled arrogantly as Tifa replied his kisses, gripping his body tighter to hers. That wasn't surprised for him. He knew he was able to do anything, including making Tifa Lockhart satisfy with their very first sex.

"Stop what?" Sephiroth gave his angelic smile when he finally released her. "You're enjoying this, just like me."

**.**

**.**

The next time Tifa opened her eyes, she saw Sephiroth was lying beside her, tapping her shoulder lovingly. She hurriedly covered her body, trying to avoid him, but she only made him laugh. His laughter sounded cruel, and inhuman in her ears.

"Finally managed to wake, my woman?" he greeted her, as if she had been his. Tifa bit her lips desperately. She didn't want to answer or response his words. She hated him more than ever. Sephiroth knew that. Who wouldn't when she stared at him as if he were most disgusting creature in the world. However, he wasn't angry. He was rather pleased instead.

"Are you hungry?"

Tifa threw her face away. She closed her eyes once again, hoping everything was only nightmare. She should have been in Nibelheim with Cloud, celebrating their wedding… why she spent her days with that insane man, who… she didn't want to say it. That was so horrible.

Tifa sobbed silently, covering her face with her hands.

**.**

**.**

Cloud Strife decided to find Tifa. He would never give up until he found her, no matter what. He knew Sephiroth had taken her for something he barely knew, but Tifa had to be safe these days. With that strong will in his chest, Cloud rode his big motor with him. All of the children and his friends waved him goodbye, wish him good luck.

"Tifa darling, I'll come to save you. Just wait for me."

**.**

**.**

Ah, there goes another chapter. Hope you enjoy it, everyone!

Real feedback/reviews means fast update while fave/alert means lame update.


	5. Stolen Desire

**Note**: Thanks for your nice feedbacks dear readers. Actually, your sweet response stopped me from slacking off somewhere, hehehe. Lately, I tried to draw Sephiroth and Tifa together as the cover book of this story. Yeah, well… perhaps I'll finish that later on. Please enjoy reading this chapter, hope you like it~!

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix

* * *

><p><strong>Stolen Bride part 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

The young and beautiful Tifa Lockhart hardly swallowed the food in front of her, looking at the silver-haired man who was watching at her closely, as if she had been his prisoner. Wait, she _was_ his prisoner—prisoner until he might consider her such annoying disturbance and decide to kill her. Moreover, Sephiroth probably think that she was dull and incompetence female and mutilate her. Whichever came first, she muttered.

"I'm thinking of adding few hours to our mating session tonight," Sephiroth said calmly, crossing his long feet under the dining table. He ignored Tifa's shocking expression and continued. "I understand you might be incapable to keep up with my speed and strength, but I shall take all consequences. I repeat, you don't have to push yourself to reply anything I might do to your delicate body. Just open your eyes and—"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You are out of your mind, Sephiroth! You are the craziest person I ever met!"

"Hmm…" Sephiroth leaned against his chair. He was somewhat pleased hearing Tifa curse him. Tell the truth, he enjoyed their current quarrellings these days. Tifa always screamed to him, in dining room, in the kitchen, in their bed. Talking about screaming in bed, she always called his name in full pleasure as he satisfied her. However, that wasn't the point.

"How could you dare adding extra hours? Extra hours your ass! Fuck yourself! Fuck your ass!" Tifa kept on cursing him. She forced herself to meet Sephiroth eyes. He always had those cruel, arrogant eyes since the first time they met. "Yo-you fucking bastard! Listen, I won't do anything you wish!"

Sephiroth liked seeing Tifa's red face, the hard breathing under her dress, and her angry voice. As he might recall, Tifa's reactions was almost as funny as Cloud. Objection, she was even funnier.

"Don't you ever—ever think that I—"

Tifa hissed hard when Sephiroth gripped her into his arms, burying his fingers in her dark hair, and kissed her passionately. She gasped as Sephiroth's fingers slid under her tight skirt, and slowly working between her thighs, and going deeper and deeper. Tifa couldn't help moaning when Sephiroth kissed her, licking her lips.

"Sephi—" Tifa closed her eyes when Sephiroth opened her dress, grabbed her breasts, and fondled them gently. Tifa knew she couldn't fight the desire, which dwelled inside her when he did that, for that bastard realized how much she enjoyed whenever he touched her breasts. "Sephiroth…"

He forced her to lie on the dining table, taking off Tifa's clothes with divine techniques. Tifa didn't realized when Sephiroth managed to undress her, or himself. All she knew, both of them were naked and apparently touched each other. No one could stay cold after what Sephiroth had done, no one. Speaking of learning and making the best out of everything was his best skill after all.

**.**

**.**

"It's been 127 times this week," Tifa bit her lips nervously. Sephiroth was holding her with his strong hands, stroking her dark hair and kissing her neck recklessly. Tifa always looked so beautiful after mating. Her sweat sparkled on her silky skin, shimmering under the light. Her cheeks blushed red and her lips all swollen, in good way. "When will you stop this?"

"I didn't know you count our mating session, and you did make some mistakes. It's 127 while you are awake, 27 times when you are half-awake, and 3 times in the bathroom. I like when you brushed my back with your—" Sephiroth's lips curved innocently, "how about making it into 160?"

The lovely woman hurriedly spun her body toward the other side of the bed, pretending that she didn't hear his remark. She hissed hard, "why are you doing this?"

Sephiroth pulled Tifa's hand and rolled on her top, smiling. "Frankly, I don't understand how could you possess this wonderful body but have birdlike brain. Once again, I need you to lair a child."

Tifa's eyes widened in no time, saying, "we will keep fucking like rabbits until I get pregnant? What do you meant by saying that? What are you planning with-with the _baby_?"

Tifa's face was getting red. She wasn't pregnant yet but she could envision what Sephiroth might do with their baby. He might torture it or kill it. Perhaps the worst, he might turn the poor little thing into experiment just as he was. No, whatever the answer, it could turn her world upside down. That broke her heart into pieces.

"Answer me, Sephiroth… what are you planning with our-the baby?" tears started swelling from her eyes. "You-you wouldn't harm it, right?"

"You're too noisy. I hate noisy woman," replied Sephiroth, then he sealed Tifa's mouth with his kiss. "As if you were pregnant already."

**.**

**.**

Cloud wiped his handsome face with the wet tissue he had just received from the old lady in the shop. He heard that his bride and that damned bastard Sephiroth were living in the Forgotten City, thanks to Yuffie's information. There were many benefits you might get by befriend with ninjas, and got important news was one of them. How lucky he was, he noticed. If everything were fine, in the next week he would be there. _I hope that Tifa is all right_, _safe and sounds._

"Are you going to Forbidden City?" the old lady asked again. "Actually, the connecting bridge to that place is under reconstruction, kid. The fastest and easiest way is getting plane, but no one could risk their lives in this kind of weather. You are killing yourself for taking that deadly risk."

Cloud released a deep sigh. He knew that the recent storm and hurricane, which haunted the West part, was investable for flying, but he couldn't waste any time longer. He needed the fastest solution or else.

"Don't worry, grandma. I'll be just fine." Cloud gave a sweet smile. "Where's the closest airport from this city?"

The old lady smiled. "You must be crazy to sacrifice everything you have, kid. Or you are just plainly in love. I hope you are the second ones. Your girl is the luckiest woman on earth."

**.**

**.**

Tifa hardly closed her eyes when she remembered what Sephiroth had told her few days ago. She was afraid, and unbelievably worried. Sephiroth wanted a child from her, and he wouldn't stop fucking—mating with her until she was having his baby. That was abnormal, why human hater Sephiroth wanted to have baby unless he… No! Her child might be in great danger. Her child might be killed when Sephiroth found it useless. Funny, crazy nonetheless, she smiled bitterly. She wasn't pregnant, but why she hesitated so much? What changed her mind?

Then that strange headache came again, torturing and painful, making her cry. Recently she felt that annoying dizziness every time, morning, afternoon, and night. Tifa hardly slept because of that, and luckily, Sephiroth had gone for days. Hope he went forever and never returned.

Tifa didn't dare of leaving that castle, even if she had thousand chances. Sephiroth might come anytime and his last words were more than enough to keep her there. Sephiroth threatened to kill all of the servants and butler there if she dared runaway, placing their heads on the racks so they might see those things day and night. Tifa had made friends with some girls and she couldn't bear them die because of her. That was too much guilt. Moreover, he had made sure Tifa couldn't run with those heavy handcuffs within her legs.

"Are you okay, Miss Tifa?" came a whispering voice from behind the door. She must be one of the maids that was obliged to serve her need, poor girl for being stuck there as Sephiroth's prisoners. "I have some food for you."

Tifa released a deep moan. Her headache was getting worse as she walked toward the door. She opened the door's window, answering lazily, "I don't want to eat."

"Please, Miss. Master Sephiroth might kill me if he found you refuse the food." The servant was pale like ghost. Her face was all white. "Please, you have to eat."

"My body is not well, and I've been vomiting these days. Perhaps I am too tired, stress, or depressed. Mind taking some medicine with you? Anything okay with me…"

"Are you really sick, miss?" the servant asked again. "Perhaps this bread and milk are good for your health."

"Why are you asking that?" Tifa covered her face miserably. "I said I'm not hungry, and please fetch me some medicine—"

"Are you keep on vomiting and lose your appetite, Miss?"

Tifa groaned, too tired to answer. Why all of the sudden the maid was so fussy about her? Like Sephiroth had paid her with gold. _Why should I keep thinking about that asshole? He is the most fucking person! Hope he dies and disappears!_

"No, no… don't take any medicine, Miss Tifa…" the voice retorted nervously. She was obviously scared of something Tifa didn't even want to think about. Perhaps Sephiroth had done something terrible or whatever. "Please check your condition first, be-because your symptoms are similar with my cousin…"

"Your cousin?" Tifa was rather confused. Why taking such medicine was so complicated? Did she ask something wrong? "Please, just give me some medicine—"

"You could be pregnant by now, and medicine is bad for your baby."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you like it!<strong>

**Real feedbacks/reviews mean fast update while favorite/alert means lame update.**


	6. Stolen Power

**Note**: I purposely writing short chapter for each so I could update regularly. That way, planning to write longer chapter makes my fingers stop working. Furthermore, I wrote this funny one for stopping myself from hiatus. I don't know why, but writing funny fic always amuses me, hehehe. Thanks for your feedbacks, hope you enjoy reading this one~!

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix

**Stolen Bride part 6**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sephiroth entered Hojo's lab without any difficulties, found the old professor was doing some researches, watching two different species of newly-made rabbit monster fight inside big wooden cage. His face was still calm, but his eyes were fiery. Prof. Hojo knew Sephiroth was coming to him, but he had no idea why suddenly Sephiroth's fatal kick hit his body, sending him flying around 10 meters to the left side. Of course, even though Sephiroth kicked him within his humanly body, his power was still above all, superior indeed.

"What did you do with my body, old man?" Sephiroth came closer to his blood-related father. There was something evil in his voice. "Last week I mated 160 times with my woman, making all 1265 for the whole two months. I won't believe such nuisance like _mating is addictive activity_. You must have done something with my body, am I correct?"

"Why should you wait until 2 months to find me, son?" Prof. Hojo laughed a while, and then he wiped blood from his mouth. "That way I believe mating is an addictive activity."

Sephiroth closed his eyes in disgust. He sighed deeply, looking at the old, weak yet very, very annoying man in the whole universe. That got him. That was totally the reason why. He had known that something had been working very strange since he had his first mating. He couldn't control himself. All he wanted was mating and mating, nothing else.

Shit, he wanted his woman very much, much more than his desire to kill lowly-class people and absorb their energies. He wanted his woman more than his desire to torture Cloud Strife. He wanted his woman more than his wish of being immortal. He wanted that terribly unimportant woman creature more than anything did.

Tifa's face appeared in his mind, bare-naked. Her delicious curves, lovely legs, let aside her cute but tough face. One more, how could he forget her sexy voice? Yes, she was super cute and sexy when she called his name madly everywhere.

A flash of red color showed up on his cheeks.

"Your blushing face answers all, son." Prof. Hojo stated, as if he didn't see Masamune in Sephiroth's hand, and the cruel look upon his son's eyes. He stood up, continued. "Very well, have you produced any babies by now? I believe with the best quality sperm of yours, there's no problem in fertilization, unless your woman is a total wreck-package."

"Nothing wrong with my woman, old man." Sephiroth himself doubted his ears when he said that. He defended that mere woman, Cloud's ex-soon-to-be wife. He said nice words about her. Fuck, he came to that damned lab for one reason and defending Tifa was simply not it. "Answer my question, have you done something with my body?"

"Did you finally notice?" Prof. Hojo released a smirk. "I had modified your gene, reconstructed your traits."

_SEETTTTTT_

Masamune was slicing Hojo's neck, tearing it apart very slowly. Damn, Sephiroth didn't even warn him before he did.

"Yo-you wouldn't need your old body once you gave me baby, I would give you anything you wanted, including Je-jenova, which had reached new level—she would reborn in this lifetime, having new life."

"I'll take your filthy life, old man—"

"Sto-stop wasting your time here, perhaps yo-your woman is running away when she realizes you left her for days, or her friends probably locate her and take her away—"

"Like I care."

"She could be anywhere, looking for his past lover—" Prof. Hojo was babbling, trying hard feeding so much bullshit to his currently-sex-addictive-son. When lust had overcome someone's mind, clouding his sanity, he or she was easy to be controlled. His researched told so. Why it showed different result with his son? "No one would—"

"Damn, I'll slay you for sure."

"KILL ME AND YOU WON'T EVEN RETURN TO YOUR PREVIOUS BODY! YOU'LL DIE SOON!" Prof. Hojo was holding Masamune with his hands, which were barely hacked off. _Bastard, what the heck is happening with Sephiroth, why he acts so harsh? Why he… damn, is the side effect of Zack Fair's gene working already? Is he getting all emotional by now? _

"I hate someone threatening me."

"YOU WON'T RESURRECT JENOVA! SHE WAS JUST A PIECE OF JUNK AND SHE IS FOREVER!" Prof. Hojo warned his son, trembled and pale. "CURSED YOU FUCKING SON OF—"

_SREEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT TT_

"_Sephiroth…_"

Then, magically, Sephiroth stopped. He definitely stopped. Prof. Hojo fell motionless to the floor, his blood colored his white scientist jacket red.

"_Sephiroth… part of me…_"

"Mother?" Sephiroth was looking at the big tank near the connecting doors. Jenova, with the perfect head and half-reconstructed body, was looking back at him. He walked toward the tank, gazed lovingly at his mother. "Mother?"

"_Bring me back to live…_"

"Ah, I will mother, I will, as soon as I…" Sephiroth curved his mouth. He hated that fucking old man. Seriously. It had been a while until he finally stated. "I'll let you alive, I'll give whatever you wish, but bring my mother back."

**.**

**.**

Prof. Hojo was lying weakly in the hospital, hugging small radio in his hands. He was somehow similar with mummified man, especially with bandage all over his thin, tall body. _What a fool, a blinded fool_. Slowly, he played the tune. A smirk appeared in his face. He had overcome one big problem as he had predicted before, and he had managed to overcome it. He was very, very genius.

"_Sephiroth… part of me… bring me back to live…_"

Great, he couldn't wait until he get Sephiroth's baby. That would be the best part of his life, creating a perfect human being ever. Yes, for the name of science, he had to.

No matter how many souls might get victimized.

**.**

**.**

Tifa couldn't think anything straight when she heard that one of the maids considered her pregnant. _No fucking way, that is impossible, how could I have that bastard's child in my womb? I won't! I prefer die to have his child! I'd better kill myself and—_

_Wait, who said I'm pregnant?_

Well, Sephiroth and she mostly had sex more than 30 times a day like wild horses in their mating season, beating chimpanzee's record. They didn't wear any contraception, and both of them were completely healthy. But still, she didn't want to be pregnant!

Even though the syndromes were similar with pregnancy in the early stage like what stated in the book, _The Basic Manual of Pregnant Mother for Young Couples_, Tifa still didn't want to be pregnant!

No way, her dream was having Cloud's baby, raising it together in their heavenly story house. She even had imagined she would have shown her baby to Yuffie, telling her how happy she had been living with Cloud as his beloved wife. That way, there's no way she was pregnant, right?

Damn, she vomited once more, throwing all her lunch into the toilet. Her stomach felt like hell and it seemed got worse from day to day. _Fine, anything could be worst, Tifa. At least Sephiroth won't kill you if you had his baby… perhaps he would treat you better than that annoying head, perhaps he would lov—_

_Yukks!_

Tifa shrugged, she shouldn't think about Sephiroth! That damn rapist should be killed viciously, tortured maniacally before he died. That superior asshole that had no guilt of killing people should be sliced by anyone's hand, after that burned to death. Stoned to death. Raped to death. Hey, the last just came randomly in her mind.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth was behind her, holding her body tightly. He was looking all handsome and godlike like usual, even though a bit thinner. There were black circles around his eyes. "Why are you keep vomiting?"

Surprised, Tifa widened her eyes, "Sephiroth?"

"I'll demolish those imbecile creatures, giving you bad food, making you sick." Sephiroth slowly released her, walking toward the opened door with long sword in his hand.

Of course, being merciless was part of Sephiroth's behavior. However, there was slight of pain in Tifa's chest when she noticed that. She didn't want Sephiroth to act recklessly. She couldn't bear seeing him torturing people. _Wait, there's nothing wrong with that feeling! Besides, no one should get killed just because of me. Hell no, I don't care! He might do whatever he wants. Hold on, he said he wanted to kill who?_

Tifa knew she couldn't let those innocent workers died just because of her vomiting nonstop.

"S-stop! Sephiroth, it's all my faults!" Tifa shouted, running toward her mating partner. The ex-first class soldier in Shin-Ra stopped walking as she reached him.

"It was me who couldn't swallow any food! I keep on vomiting them!"

Sephiroth turned his head, looking at her closely. His expression was still flat as usual, yet there was something warm in his eyes. At least that what Tifa saw from him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the one who's sick…" Tifa added, taking Sephiroth's hand. "Don't kill them, they're all innocent!"

"Are you sick? And they let you sick without any fucking doctors?" Sephiroth raised his voice. "These garbage-ignorant-nothing-no-good helpers really dare to challenge me, even 7 days torturing to die steps won't be enough—"

_7 DAYS TORTURING TO DIE STEPS? WHAT KIND OF STEPS ARE THEY? _

Tifa bit her lips desperately. "N-no, I'm not sick, I'm just…"

"You're just—" Sephiroth repeated, looking her with certain emotions. His voice was soft and alluring. "You're just…?"

She could feel Sephiroth started touching her affectionately, taking her into his arms. She couldn't help moaning when he slowly cupped her face and kissed her mouth, softly caressing her lips with his tongue. His touch always felt so good, so amazing she could forget about anything. How much she missed his kisses, his touch, his body…

Tifa quickly threw her head back, pushing Sephiroth away from her. "I just vomited and I think we couldn't—"

"I don't give a damn, stupid woman." Sephiroth spun his body, and there, in their bedroom he went. "I went crazy these days…"

Tifa couldn't help smiling.

**.**

**.**

That morning Sephiroth had planned to take Tifa to the best doctor in Forgotten City, the licensed one, the most reliable doctor, who would help anyone with and without money. Tifa had warned him many times that he couldn't kidnap any doctors he liked, and amazingly he approved that silly, stupid request.

Tifa looked much paler, and she kept on vomiting. That was rather stressful event, even for magnificent godlike man like him. Sephiroth tried his best to control his killing mood whenever they met fucking people who drove their cars faster than their car, or stupid bitches who seduced him during the traffic light. Whatever, Tifa needed fresh air and opening the window was the only way.

Fuck that mere woman.

"Stop driving like fucking snail or I'll kill you." Sephiroth warned his driver. "We have to arrive in 5 minutes, less than that you'll have your head hacked, along with your daughter."

"Ye-yes sir!" the pitiful driver nodded obediently. "Please don't kill me! I'll anything you wish!"

Tifa's heart beat like drums. Here was the time, were she pregnant or just simply sick. Here was the point whether she could leave that maniac or stay beside him. Because, if she were pregnant, she doubted Sephiroth might let her go. Her instincts told her so. It didn't mean she wanted to be pregnant, but…

"What are you thinking?" Sephiroth smiled, kissing Tifa's hand lovingly. Tifa blushed, didn't know how to react in front of him. Recently, Sephiroth acted sweeter and nicer, just like someone she had known long ago. "Come on, here is the place."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your sweet attention, hope you enjoy reading this part~!<strong>

**Real feedbacks/reviews mean fast update while favorite/alert means lame update.**


	7. Stolen Hopes

**Note**: thanks for reading/giving reviews/placing into faves so far, here is the next installment. Flame me if you feel offended, anyway. Well, I made this story with certain plot, perhaps you consider it's OOC but for me it's okay. Happy reading~

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix

**Stolen Bride part 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sephiroth insisted that he must accompany Tifa inside, in order to make everything fine—the driver ran away as soon as he noticed that crazy master was busy checking the beloved mate, saving his daughter in the old castle. Some patients wondered why the driver ran so madly with the car, but of course, Sephiroth didn't give a damn. Tifa's condition was his priority, and he also didn't know why his instincts changed.

Looking at that fragile female with long dark hair, he felt somehow, he had to protect her. That was obviously insane, he's being over control, over-possessive. Fuck, he knew it already.

The gynecologist's office was quite luxurious, old styled but classic. The couple looked comfortable looking at the big orange couch in front of the big office table. The doctor also seemed normal whatsoever. Sephiroth stared at the young doctor, thinking that he was the one going down to check Tifa's condition. That's okay, besides, what could be happening with his woman?

_Stop that kind of unhealthy thinking, Sephiroth_. Sephiroth tried his best to stay calm, as if all he had done for years weren't enough disaster for all mankind.

"Excuse me, I'm your doctor, my name is…" The young gynecologist kept on talking, introducing himself to Sephiroth and Tifa. He told them about the importance of checking the pregnancy regularly, how to prevent the terrible mood for young ages, and also how to be young parents.

"Cut it out, just check her condition, am I making it clear? Sephiroth stated arrogantly. He himself was rather great in taking blood samples and experiments, since he was once experiment too. Yet, he knew nothing about baby. He didn't have any idea how to handle Tifa's condition. That was so frustrating.

"Ah, here you are." The doctor took few samples of Tifa's blood, giving it to brunette nurse. The nurse, somehow, threw her catty eyes toward Sephiroth—which was completely ignored.

"Are you okay?"

Sephiroth slowly tapped Tifa's shoulder, looking how pale she was. Her dark eyes looked so big, and her pale skin reminded all of us to such vampire movies long ago in dark ages. "Do you need me to kill that imbecile moron that took too much blood of yours?"

The doctor squirted a bit on his chair.

Tifa had imagined, yes, she had imagined many times checking in gynecologist together with Cloud, happy eyes, and all would have been wonderful. She had imagined Cloud would have stressed, waited for her with puppy eyes on his face. Their first child had to be as pretty as Cloud. Yet, this madness had happened. Sephiroth kidnapped her, raped her, and probably—

"Congratulations, new mommy and daddy," the doctor showed the result to them, showing his white perfect teeth. "From the blood sample, it seems you are around 5-7 weeks pregnant, Mrs..."

"Ti-Tifa, my name is Tifa..." Tifa answered as quick as she could. She bit her lips, didn't know what to do or to say. She was having his baby—Sephiroth's baby. She was so emotionally shattered. Of course, she had guessed and considered many things but as the doctor confirmed… it was too much.

It was… heartbreaking.

Tears slowly fell from her eyes, while her mind was rather empty. Sadness filled her heart like . _Oh, no, no way, why… this is must be dream, nightmare… all of these things are fake. Sephiroth is nightmare. I can't be having his baby._

"No, it just…"

Sephiroth, in the other hands, realized that Tifa was shocked although he was quite unsure why that woman seemed so surprised to carry the best, perfectly unborn ever in her womb. That was the best thing ever, chosen to be his woman. _Oh, all right, perhaps she cried because she was so happy?_

"Mind if I carry you home?"

Without further warning he took Tifa into his hands, taking both—Tifa and his baby back to the castle. Mission complete, he got baby he had wanted all along. _Mother, I'll bring you back, just wait… _

**.**

**.**

That night Tifa was very confused, her mind was torn into countless numbers. Well, that should have been good news, perhaps after she had given birth the baby, Sephiroth would have released her. Besides, she was pregnant, there's no more unbearable sex, no more kisses… and no more pain.

_Cloud, have you ever thought this would happen to us? I'm losing you, and you are somewhere I don't know. All I have now is Sephiroth, and I couldn't say it's my damn luck or what but I'm having baby, one should have been ours. _Tifa sobbed, biting her lips miserably. _Damnit, I miss you so much, Cloud, I miss you so much… _

There was multiply knocking on the door. Tifa rolled her eyes lazily, she wasn't in the mood for eating. Perhaps it was the baby, she just lost her appetite. "I don't want to eat," she said softly, "please, bring the food…"

It was him, Sephiroth with a big bowl of soup in his hands.

"You stopped eating for hours, eat some." Sephiroth commanded, looking Tifa straight into her eyes. "Those maids said this is good for pregnant woman."

"I don't want to eat any, my head is spinning…" she whined, acted as if she would vomit. Looking at Sephiroth and his silver eyes, they tortured her heart. There's no place for Sephiroth in her mind, and everything. If she had ever had him in mind, that was just because he was so evil, so lecherous, so sly and so ruthless. He was the worst in this universe.

Sometimes, really, sometimes Tifa secretly hoped Sephiroth had killed her straight away in her bride room. She secretly believed that her death was better option than stayed alive, and pregnant.

The handsome silver man smiled, and suddenly hugged Tifa closely. He smiled so warm it seemed that Sephiroth was out of his character. "Is it what they say pregnant woman becoming spoiled?"

"I'm not spoiled, how can you—"

"No matter how you feel, you have to swallow few spoons. You look terrible." Sephiroth whispered his words. He sounded as if he really cared, as if he…

Tifa shuddered, didn't know what to say.

"Come on, have some…"

"Hmmm, Sephy…"

Tifa smelled the soup, and suddenly she felt really sick. It was vegetable soup combined with sausages, which was her favorite, but she wasn't in the mood for eating. She had no appetite and it was so hard to do something with that. "I'm sorry, but I—"

"Fuck you, eat something before we spend tonight, woman, or you'll be too weak for replying anything I'll do." Sephiroth ordered harshly, insisted Tifa to swallow the soup he brought with him.

Tifa's big eyes suddenly became bigger than ever. She was so surprised how Sephiroth could think that idea… how Sephiroth could demand that to her… how Sephiroth could request that…

DAMN, HE WANTS SEX…?

"Sephiroth, if all you want is baby, well, I'm pregnant already!" Tifa shouted as hard as she could, pale, cold, and weak. "Never ever think that you'll get chance to… to have sex with me! Just die!"

"You are pregnant, true, it doesn't mean we can't spend night together." Sephiroth grabbed her waist, kissing Tifa's neck. "And why are you so resistance about it?"

"N-no!" Tifa pushed Sephiroth, but damn it, she had less power. "Sephiroth, please, I… I just…" She couldn't help crying, she was too emotional and Sephiroth, that cruel bastard had no sympathy at all. "I'm sorry, but…"

He kissed her soft and tender, as if world went pink, and raindrops turned into candies. Sephiroth hugged her, made her worries and problems disappeared. Tifa didn't know what that could happen, but it was happening. His touch was gentle, treating her like precious gems.

"Fine, just eat this…" Sephiroth gave a spoonful of soup to her. Well, he actually shoved it. "Open your mouth."

"I said I—"

"You open your mouth or else, woman."

Tifa sighed, yet she swallowed it. And more, our beloved Sephiroth gave more and more to her, smiled when Tifa succeed in finishing her bowl. He did a wide-grin like-smile. No kidding, he obviously did.

"Okay, now let's spend this night together."

**.**

**.**

Months passed, and Tifa's belly was getting bigger and bigger. She hardly walked, ate, and did many things. Since she had big breasts from the very start, her body was becoming huge, like big plump balloon. Sephiroth enjoyed that very much, he liked the way she walked, and the way Tifa spent her days in the house, swearing at him.

"Don't you dare laughing at me, Sephiroth, damn you!" Tifa fumed, and she went to her room. Sephy followed her, smiled. "I told you, stop coming to me, what are you—"

Their staffs were also enjoying the scene, the young couple who looked happy and such. They barely imagined Sephiroth's treats months ago, and how the couple always fought like cat and dog yet still looked so happy. They had no idea what would happen next.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for your sweet attention, hope you enjoy reading this part~!**

**Real feedbacks/reviews mean fast update while favorite/alert means lame update.**


End file.
